pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blobdog5000
Frogs For FREE! (FFF) if you need a frog just ask! From Anura to a Glass Chroma Veru or whether it be a Lanterna or Glacio, I am the guy to ask. So please, just add me to your friends list, I will add you to mine and we can settle a trade. When you ask me for a frog, give me the species name, the middle name and first, and I will get it to you ASAP! I am a partner with Lanthimus on this. I gave him 3 Glass Chroma Verus* for just two simple frogs. You can check that out by searching that name. Then you look at the contents and my "article" is the one that is: A. the longest name B. has my +Plus account name (blobdog5000) C. Is requesting to trade with 3 Glass Chroma Verus. Don't be shy to ask. I DO HAVE LANTERNA AND GLACIO FOR YOU HOLIDAY FOLK! Which reminds me. This is 1 week celebration which means I will be handing out Lanternas for the Halloween spirit. Any color. They are going fast so please hurry and call (777)-777-7777. I will be handing them out through November 5th. I only have (30). Every time I give one away, the number goes down. (limited supply). Also, If you are having trouble, just let me know. Also, I have a very good way of getting to very high levels and gaining money from it. I used this so it is legit. I will tell you ONLY!, if you under level 10. I would say by the time you are level 10, you should know what you are doing. (levels that can qualify: 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1) But level 10s and up, *I have something special for you guys. You guys have the power to ask me for Verus and Magus'. Don't worry, I was not about to exclude you guys. Thanks for reading this entire section! Blobdog5000 22:47, October 21, 2010 (UTC)blobdog5000 Pocket Frogs My username Is bigjim1999 Royal Chroma Veru (up to 3) I'll give u a pink bruna nasus My username is joe00124 i will give you a level 10 (ornatus) in exchange for any glacio if you can give me it...keep it =D 18:06, November 4, 2010 (UTC)Joe (joe00124) hi blobdog5000, my plus+ user is hoorayfuzz, i'm lvl 12 and can you please send me an arbor and/or an ornatus? i looked around in the pond for like an hour and all i saw was lvl 9 frogs. i will give u some glass chromas back, thanks. 18:29, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Glass chroma trade My plus name is tleek. I will be giving out glass chromas of any random patern the only condition is that you send me a frog you think I might not have (hint click on neighbors if you friend me and se what frogs I have), it can be as common as you like. Just edit on what your plus account is and what you sent me.